In tobacco industry there are often used trays provided for both transporting cigarettes or cigars from a making machine to a packing machine and for transporting and/or temporary storing filter rods in a manufacturing process. For this purpose commonly known one chamber trays are used, which are formed as cubicoids without a top and side wall, and also compartment trays the interior of which is divided into compartments with the aid of vertical inner walls. Delivery of rod shaped elements to operation stations is effected after unloading them in a tray unloader. In case of commonly used one chamber trays, the general principle of operating of a tray unloader is based on turning each delivered one chamber tray so as to make it possible to empty it by gravity or mechanically, whereas rotary or rotary-linear movement can be applied, and full trays are delivered from bottom upwards or in the direction of rotation of the turning unit. During turning of a tray rod shaped elements are held down with a supporting plate, resting against top open side of a tray. After turning and placing the tray in an unloading position, the supporting plate is withdrawn from its bottom holding down position, and rod shaped elements fall out of the tray onto elements placed in a hopper or can be removed mechanically. In tobacco industry there are used numerous unloader constructions operating according to said principle. For instance, from US patent description No. U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,369 it is known a device for unloading one chamber trays, in which a plate supporting rod shaped elements is swing mounted. Delivering a full tray and placing it under a supporting plate is effected with a linear movement of the direction parallel to the axis of rotation of a turning mechanism, whereas the tray is clamped in said mechanism and turned with the supporting plate. After making a turn the tray is lowered so that it is placed in an unloading position as close to previously unloaded elements as possible, where the supporting plate is withdrawn to its retract position. The unloaded tray goes along the way back, whereas it is deposited on an empty tray conveyor disposed below a full tray conveyor. Another U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,080 discloses a device for unloading two one chamber trays at the same time, in which rod shaped elements are held down with a two part supporting plate. Full trays are pushed in pairs from bottom up to the supporting plate assembled in a turning unit, and next, after clamping the trays, they make a turn with the plates. Final phase of displacing trays to an unloading position is a combination of linear and rotary movement, and when the trays are located in the unloading position over previously unloaded elements, a removal of supporting plates follows and rod shaped elements are unloaded. Next, from a description of a European patent No. EP 1 308 101 it is known a device for unloading one chamber trays filled with rod shaped elements, in particular cigars, in which a tray filled with cigars is positioned, with a special gripping unit, with top opening of the tray covered momentarily with a guard, onto a movable supporting surface provided with a movable throat of width smaller than the width of the top opening, but bigger than the diameter of a single cigar. The movable supporting surface constitutes a base of the enclosure of the width slightly bigger than total width of two trays, constituting an inlet and outlet station, and below the supporting surface there is a receiving conveyor. A tray passed to the inlet station, after removing a cover, is unloaded through the throat, and cigars fall onto the conveyor and are delivered to a packing machine. Due to suitable controlling of the drives of rollers guiding a driving belt the possibility of multiple displacement of the throat to and fro is obtained so that the throat is always situated within the unloaded tray, which is finally deposited in the outlet station. The device is so constructed that the supporting surface and a tray displace with a speed twice as much as the speed of the carriage of the throat so that the throat permanently changes its position with relation to the opening of the tray. After completing unloading an empty tray is removed by said gripping unit onto the outlet conveyor parallel to the inlet conveyor of full trays. In description of another European patent No. EP 1,332,683 it is presented a device for unloading one chamber trays provided with a full tray conveyor passing trays under a supporting plate of a turning mechanism, with an empty tray conveyor, situated below, of opposite direction of movement, on which trays are placed after unloading. The invention solves a method of controlling the speed of unloading trays depending on filling of a receiving channel. Another method and a device for successive unloading one chamber trays filled in particular with cigarettes has been presented in description of U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,306. According to the invention a full tray disposed in a frame is transported to an unloading station, then the tray is displaced back to the delivery station, whereas a subsequent tray, while passing it to the frame, removes an empty tray situated in the frame directly or indirectly. Because of practical reasons, in order to obtain a uniform mass flow of rod shaped elements in form of stack of a certain height, which can be delivered to a hopper of a packing machine by means of a conveyor, intermediate stores are used, having usually form of a tray, the interior of which is divided into compartments with the aid of vertical inner walls. This type of a device has been presented in description of U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,703 disclosing a system of conveyors for rod shaped elements, where elements passed from a making machine are loaded from top to a store consisting of many trays comprising vertical compartments, and at a proper moment compartments are successively emptied onto a receiving conveyor, which delivers elements to a packing machine, whereas the emptying is effected in the same vertical compartment in which filling the intermediate store takes place after opening a plate closing the bottom of a respective compartment, and loading and emptying of consecutive trays of the store is possible due to suitable displacing them laterally with relation to a receiving conveyor. Still another solution of an intermediate store of compartment construction has been presented in a British patent description No. GB 1.434.421. An intermediate store is located between a machine delivering rod shaped elements and a hopper of a packing machine, whereas in case of disturbance in receiving elements they are passed to further compartments of the store. In case of disturbance in delivering elements, compartments are unloaded in a reverse sequence onto a conveyor delivering elements to the hopper. Moreover the invention solves construction details enabling proper operating of the store. From international publication No. WO 2008/020775 it is known a method of unloading one chamber trays, where rod shaped elements are passed by gravity from a tray simultaneously to many compartments, of an intermediate store, separated from each other with vertical division walls, the store constituting a volume equivalence of a tray, whereas elements are passed onto a movable conveyor disposed beneath. Emptying of consecutive compartments is effected independently on each other through a throat formed in the base of the store, whereas both the intermediate store and the base with the throat make independent reciprocating movements along the receiving conveyor so as to enable positioning consecutive compartments of the store directly over the throat, and the sequence of emptying the compartments is backward to the direction of receiving elements on the conveyor. Said elements are placed on the conveyor by means of a chute fixed to the throat, whereas the throat, the area of which corresponds to the area of a horizontal cross-section of a compartment of the intermediate store, collects elements each time from one consecutive compartment, and complete emptying of a compartment is controlled with a sensor. The width of compartments being emptied corresponds to the height of the stack of mass flow of rod shaped elements on the conveyor. In order to reduce deformation of rod shaped elements during transporting and handling, there are also used compartment trays where each compartment may be emptied independently on others, and as a result within compartments elements are neither displaced horizontally nor positioned askew which occurs in case of typical one chamber trays. Such a tray or a device for unloading it into a hopper of a packing machine has been presented in description of German utility model DE 1.915.446. Inner walls parallel to the side walls of the tray divide it into compartments of cross section corresponding to the cross section of a feeding channel of a packing machine, and the bottom of the tray is constituted by a movable uniform supporting plate. Full trays are disposed successively on an inlet conveyor, and a parallel outlet converyor is used for removing empty trays. Between conveyors there is an immovable guide perpendicular to said conveyors, provided with a throat situated between conveyors and the feeding channel of the packing machine. Above the guide, at a distance corresponding to the height of the tray there is disposed a movable chain of closed loop provided with two drivers, whereas the distance between the drivers is slightly bigger than the length of the tray. The supporting plate has, on its end protruding off the tray, a catch cooperating with a seat in the guide. Unloading of each consecutive tray is effected so that after placing it on a lateral guide from an inlet conveyor the catch of the supporting plate engages with the seat, and the driver of the chain pushes the tray against its side wall so that above the throat there is exposed the bottom of each consecutive compartment of the tray, and rod shaped elements fall by gravity into the channel of a packing machine. The tray being guided with a proper speed enables emptying in succession all the compartments, and then a next full tray is fed from the inlet conveyor, and the empty tray is placed on the outlet conveyor.